


Forty

by zebraljb



Category: Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sean's 40th birthday, and someone does everything possible to make it special.  40 things for a 40th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

FORTY  
One

 

Sean groaned and slapped haphazardly at his alarm clock until the obnoxious buzzing stopped. “Sonofabitch,” he groaned. He rolled onto his back, blinking at the grit that crusted his eyes. He was the one who had set the alarm, so he had no one to blame but himself. He sure as hell didn’t have anyone else in his bedroom lately.

He yawned, stretched until bones and muscles popped, then finally pulled himself out of bed. He padded into his bathroom and took a good cold shower, waking up whether he wanted to or not. He had a martial arts lesson at eight-thirty, a meeting with a new driver at ten. He needed to get moving.

After dressing in sweats and a t-shirt, he left the bedroom and almost tripped over something in the hall. Socks. A package of socks. Five packages of socks, actually, with eight pair in each pack. “What the fuck?” Sean scratched at his head. He didn’t remember buying socks.

He shook his head, tossing the packages over his shoulder in the general direction of the bedroom. He headed downstairs, tugging on his sneakers as he went. His mouth dropped open at the huge box inside the door. It was marked with the name of the local bakery. A note taped to the top said, “Twenty doughnuts and twenty bagels.”

Now Sean was really confused. He KNEW he hadn’t ordered this. He tried to eat healthy, and doughnuts were NOT on a healthy diet. He picked up the box and carried it to the kitchen, planning on taking it in to the school to pass the pastries around. He almost dropped the box when he entered the kitchen.

Several empty boxes of varied size were piled on his kitchen table, surrounding a huge bouquet of forty red roses. He picked up the envelope that was taped to a kitchen chair. “Forty years…forty gifts of forty. They’re all over the house…have a nice time finding them all.” It wasn’t signed, and he didn’t recognize the writing. “I don’t have fucking time for this,” he growled, tossing the card onto the chair. He strode past the table and opened the refrigerator, totally determined to ignore the prank. He changed his mind, however, when he opened the door of the fridge and saw forty bottles of beer chilling on the middle shelf. “Well,” he said out loud. “At least the idiot has taste.”

 

Sean kept both of his appointments, though his mind was back in his house. How did this psycho get in? And how did he know it was Sean’s birthday? It was all very confusing, and he was distracted enough to get dropped on his ass a multitude of times during his lesson. He apologized profusely but was still embarrassed.

He hurried back after the second meeting, not even bothering to stop for lunch. As he searched the kitchen, he found it was a good idea he hadn’t. He found a bag of forty hot wings, with instructions on how long to heat them and a note ordering him to “give up the rabbit food for a day…it’s your birthday.” He also found forty bottles of water, forty bags of chips (a particular weakness of his) and a bag of forty homemade chocolate chip cookies. Upon greater perusal of the refrigerator, he found a container of forty hazelnut creamers for his coffee (another favorite), forty carrot sticks with a note saying that perhaps rabbit food was good SOMETIMES, and in the freezer forty ice cream sandwiches. Upon shutting the door, Sean realized that the front of his normally bland white refrigerator were forty magnets. They ranged from silly things that talked when you pushed a button to picture holders with shots of Sean from various movies.

Sean dug through the cupboards, finding forty packets of his favorite flavored coffee and forty new mugs. “You’ve had those other things too long,” the note on the mugs said. He started collecting the notes and cards, piling them on the counter. He knew he’d find forty of them.

He headed into the living room and rec room areas, searching them carefully. He found forty of his favorite movies on DVD, and forty CDs in the rack that he knew he hadn’t bought. He glanced at the bookshelves and saw they were filled to capacity. “You need time to rest and relax. You’re always on the go. Read, dammit!” The card said.

He chuckled, returning to the kitchen with the notes before heading through the tiny hallway down to his office. At least he didn’t need to look here; everything was on the desk. Forty pens, forty notebooks. Forty rolls of quarters. Forty paper clips. Forty puzzle books, forty reams of computer paper. A gift card for forty gallons of gas. The cards told him that the pens and notebooks were for his music. The quarters for when he forgot to charge his cell phone, as he often did. The puzzle books were for the long hours spent in airports.

Sean chewed at his lip as he slowly walked upstairs. This person knew him well, even down to the type of beer he liked. They knew his eating habits, and his hobbies. It could have been any one of, well, forty or so people. Intriguing. He headed into the master bathroom first, finding forty razor blades, forty rolls of toilet paper, forty bars of soap, forty Band-Aids and forty full First Aid kits. “Not that you’re a klutz, but you live a dangerous life. Martial arts, racing…I want to know you’re safe and healthy.” Sean frowned. VERY interesting. Someone that seemed to care more than just as a friend. That left out at least half the list of people, since he was not interested in his female friends romantically.

Sean went to the bedroom and opened the closet. Forty Armani suits, in all shades of blue and grey, as well as black. “Holy fuck,” he whispered, running a finger along one of the sleeves. A silk tie draped over each of the forty suit jackets. He gathered the birthday cards from everything and piled them on the bed, reading through them and smiling. This was the weirdest birthday ever. He opened the drawer of one nightstand and found forty condoms, in varying colors and even flavors. He laughed until he cried at that one. He also found batteries in that drawer. “No, these don’t go with the condoms,” the note said, “though I’m sure you have some sort of toy you could use them in. They’re for the dozens of remotes you have around the house, for all your crazy electronics.” In the other nightstand Sean found forty guitar picks and forty replacement guitar strings. “You don’t play or write as much as you should,” the note read. “You’re good. You should do this more often.”

Sean searched the house from top to bottom and found nothing else. He counted up his gifts: thirty-seven. He knew the original note had said there’d be forty gifts. He shrugged as he started putting things away. Maybe this mysterious man couldn’t add.

He preheated the oven for the wings, and went upstairs to put the things away upstairs. As he opened his drawers and wondered where he should put forty pair of socks, something caught his eye. On his dresser he kept a large wooden box he had picked up in Egypt. It smelled of incense and spice, and he usually kept in it important notes, jewelry he wore frequently, things like that. He hadn’t thought to check it for a gift. Sean held his breath as he flipped the clasp and opened the lid.

“Fucking hell,” he whispered, staring down at the forty glittering Rolex watches.

 

He was giggling at Bill Murray in “Stripes” when the doorbell rang. Sean frowned as he checked the clock. Ten minutes after ten. No one he knew would show up that late, and no one had called asking if they could come over. He paused the DVD and went to the front door. His eyes widened as he looked through the peephole.

“Well, fuck!” Sean exclaimed as he unlocked the door and threw it open. “Reedus!”

“Happy birthday, man.” Norman Reedus hugged him as best he could with arms full of Chinese food. “Hungry?”

“I wasn’t, but smelling that now…” Sean’s stomach growled. “Come in.” He let Norman in. “Park it in the rec room. I was watching a movie. I’ll get plates and stuff.” He hurried to the kitchen and picked up plates and silverware, paper napkins and two bottles of beer apiece. He carefully made his way back to the rec room and helped Norman set everything up. “Jesus, Norman…did you bring an army with you?” He stared at the boxes and bags of Chinese food.

“I wasn’t sure what you’d like,” Norman said defensively. “Hey, thanks.” He took the offered bottles of beer. “You like this stuff?” He stared at the label.

“It’s my favorite. You can’t find it too many places.” Sean sat down in the sea of Chinese food. “Fuck, but it’s good to see you. I thought you were in Toronto filming.”

“Yeah, well, I had some important shit to do so I came back.”

“I’m glad you did,” Sean said with a bright smile. _Calm down, Flanery. Don’t scare the poor kid away. You’re acting like you want to jump his bones in the middle of his chow mein._ As usual, as soon as Sean laid eyes on Norman Reedus, his hormones jumped into overdrive and he felt fifteen instead of forty. It wasn’t fair for Norman to be so sultry, sexy and gorgeous…and straight.

“Yeah, me too.” Norman drank most of the first bottle of beer while inhaling the Chinese food. He smiled to see Sean doing the same. “So…having a nice birthday?”

“Dude, you don’t even want to know.” Sean wiped at his chin with a napkin and leaned back against the coffee table. “So I get up today, right, and there are these socks in my hallway. I’m like, what the fuck. So then I go downstairs, and find donuts and bagels. And coffee. And creamer. And wings. And beer. And fucking paper clips.” Sean shook his head. “Forty sets of forty things…for my fortieth birthday.”

Norman popped the last bite of egg roll into his mouth. “What did you think of that?” He took a long swallow of beer to wash down his food.

“Well…” Sean thought for a moment, watching the long cords of Norman’s neck as he tipped his head back to drink. “At first I was freaked out. I mean, someone snuck into my house and did shit. But then I took a good look and realized that it was someone who had to know me, and who knew what I liked. It felt good.”

“That’s good.” Norman finished his beer and looked at Sean. “I’m glad you enjoyed them.”

“At first I didn’t, but then I thought that…” Sean stopped in mid chew, choking on pork fried rice. He turned red as Norman thumped him on the back.

“Jesus, Sean.” Norman rubbed Sean’s back.

Sean took a few deep breaths. He looked up at Norman once he composed himself. “You…you did this?”

“Sure.” Norman shrugged and seemed to pull back into himself. He picked up a box of chicken and broccoli, poking at it with his chopsticks. Sean grabbed the box away.

“Sure? Why, Norman?”

“God, Sean, why do you think?” Norman snorted. “I wanted to do something nice for you. You deserved it.” Norman gave another shrug. “Thought you might like it.”

“I loved it.” Sean reached out, then pulled a hand back. “I mean it. Though it’s not enough.”

“Excuse me?” Norman snapped. “Do you realize how LONG it took to…”

“Not that.” Sean shook his head. “Sorry. I counted. Socks, ties, pastries, condoms, CDs, pens, batteries, guitar picks, flowers, beer, hot wings, gallons of gas, water, chips, cookies, notebooks, guitar strings, books, razor blades, toilet paper, rolls of quarters, paper clips, magnets, birthday cards, creamers, DVDS…” Sean paused to count on his fingers. “Um, coffee cups, puzzle books, first aid kits, reams of paper, stamps, carrots, ice cream, coffee, soap, Band-Aids, suits, Chinese food…and the Rolex watches.” Sean glared at Norman. “Which was WAY too extravagant, I might add. That’s thirty-nine. Not forty.”

“Oh.” Norman actually blushed. “Well, you see, this little encounter here went much better in my head, and in my head, at the end, I’d give you the last forty things.”

“Oh,” Sean echoed. “What’s wrong with this little encounter?”

“You don’t seem to feel like I do.” Norman studied his chopsticks. “I don’t want to be your friend, Sean. I mean, I do, but I know you’re gay. I know that you like guys…but I sorta hoped you’d, you know, realize what I was trying to say.”

“What ARE you trying to say?” Sean hid his smile.

“That I want to be more than friends. That I’ve been in lust with you from the first second we met, and in love with you since the first hour.”

“You didn’t have to do all this to tell me that,” Sean said quietly.

Again a shrug. “I wanted to. I wanted to give you the moon…but this is what I could come up with.”

“It was sweet and creative and I loved it. Really. But I’m a selfish little bastard. I want number forty.” Sean sat back and waited.

Norman’s head snapped up. His eyes narrowed as he saw the look in Sean’s eyes. “Well, the last present is kisses. Forty of them.”


	2. Chapter 2

FORTY  
Two

 

Sean stared at him. “Forty…kisses.”

“Yes. That is, if it’s okay with you.”

Sean pretended to ponder the idea. “Well, I believe you could probably find forty places on my body that need a good kiss.”

Norman actually blushed. “Wow. I, uh, never even thought past kissing your face.” He recovered quickly and his smile was pure sin. “I didn’t dare let myself hope like that.”

“Hope all you want. Dare all you want. Kiss all you want.” Sean stood. “But not on my rec room floor.”

Norman was on his feet in an instant. He turned on one heel and led the way to the stairwell, but waited for Sean to actually lead the way upstairs. Sean passed by him with a brief touch to his cheek before going up ahead of him. Norman silently followed Sean into the master bedroom, wondering if this was really going to happen. He stood in the doorway, watching Sean kick off his slippers.

“Are you okay?” Sean froze and looked at him.

“Uh, yeah. Just wondering what the fuck’s happening here.”

Sean smiled warmly and sauntered over in his bare feet. “Well, what I see happening is you giving me forty kisses. All over.” Sean pulled his t-shirt up over his head. “And then some other stuff may or may not happen. And if it does, that is amazing, and will fulfill the dreams I have been getting off to for the last six years. If it doesn’t happen, then I’ll be happy with the kisses I get. And then if nothing else ever happens between us, I’ll have those kisses to add to my dreams.” He absently trailed a hand down his bare chest to rest it on one hip.

“And if something else was to happen between us. Long term, I mean?” Norman was surprised he could still form sentences as he watched that hand slide down the golden skin.

“Then this would probably go down as the best birthday in the history of recorded time.” Sean reached for the buttons on Norman’s shirt. He slowly flicked them open, his eyes never leaving Norman’s. “Does it count if I kiss you?”

“Well, no. Since you’d be giving it to me.” Norman felt a shiver go down his back as Sean’s fingers grazed over his stomach.

“Good. Because I have a feeling that by around kiss number four my brain will be history.” Sean undid the last button but kept Norman’s shirt on. He placed one hand on the back of Norman’s neck and the other on Norman’s waist, pulling Norman in for a hard, fast kiss. Norman grabbed for Sean, latching onto his arms as he felt Sean’s tongue flick out into his mouth.

“Christ,” Norman breathed when Sean finally released him. “Now I have a lot to fucking live up to.”

“I wanted to give you some inspiration.” Sean smiled as he crawled onto the bed, sitting on his knees. “So, where do you want me?”

“I can think of forty ways to answer that question, too,” Norman said, the seductive smile on Sean’s face spurring him into action. “On your back.” Norman gave Sean a push and Sean allowed himself to fall back. Norman grabbed the hems of Sean’s sweatpants and yanked hard, pulling them down Sean’s long legs. Norman gaped for a brief moment as he saw that Sean wore nothing else. “Fuck, but you’re beautiful.”

Sean gasped as the air hit his naked body, turning slightly red at the lust and admiration in Norman’s eyes. “You’ve seen me this way in the dressing room a dozen times.”

“Different now.” Norman let his long fingers caress up the inside of Sean’s legs. “All mine now. Mine to use and taste and touch.” Sean arched into the touch, causing Norman to chuckle. “This is going to be fun.”

“Behave,” Sean said.

Norman picked up Sean’s right leg, cradling it in the crook of his arm. He picked up the foot, letting the arch rest in his palm. “Do you really want that?” He licked right below the inside Sean’s anklebone before planting a soft kiss there. “One.”

Sean whimpered, knowing that he wouldn’t be doing much more than that for the next hour or two. “Holy fuck, Norman, you’re gonna fucking kill me.”

“I always wondered what your skin would taste like.” Norman bent slightly and placed a nibbling kiss on the arch of Sean’s foot. “Two.” He paused. “Your feet even taste good.” Sean let out a chuckle that sounded more like a choked whine. “Shoulda known.” Norman bent Sean’s leg, letting his foot rest on the bed. He lightly brushed the bristle of his chin against Sean’s knee, then kissed the kneecap. “Three.”

“Almost done, right?” Sean joked weakly. “I don’t think I’ll be making it much longer.”

“I don’t think you have a choice,” Norman said, sliding Sean’s leg down to the bed. Norman got off the bed and knelt to Sean’s right. He picked up Sean’s right arm, letting his fingers trail up and down the soft skin. Sean giggled and squirmed. Norman turned the arm and quickly bit down, giving a sucking fierce kiss to the inside of Sean’s elbow. Sean gasped and arched up, pushing his arm into Norman’s mouth at the same time he tried to pull it away from the painful bite.

“Fuck, Norman, God…” Norman watched Sean’s head fall back. “I love…biting…”

“Knew it.” Norman tenderly licked the growing bruise. “That’s good, cuz I have one helluva oral fetish.” He let his tongue slide down Sean’s inner arm to his palm, placing a teasing kiss on the rough skin there. “I think that would be four and five, right?” He brought Sean’s fingers to his mouth. “This is cheating, I guess.” He kissed and nibbled at each fingertip. “Six, seven, eight, nine, ten.” He drew Sean’s thumb into his mouth and sucked at it for a moment, letting his tongue twirl around it. Sean whimpered, his cock hard and throbbing. Norman glanced down and raised an eyebrow. “Patience.”

“Fuck patience,” Sean moaned.

“Hey, we’re a quarter of the way.” Norman smiled, pleased that his gift was so well received.

“I won’t make it,” Sean protested.

“Shh.” Norman shook his head slightly. He leaned over Sean, letting their bodies align. Sean caressed Norman’s chest under the shirt that Norman still hadn’t removed. Norman held himself up, not allowing his body to thrust down the way it wanted to. He propped himself up on strong arms, bent his head, and tenderly kissed Sean’s forehead. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long,” he confessed. “Eleven,” he murmured against Sean’s head. “Twelve.” He kissed Sean’s nose. “Thirteen…and fourteen.” Norman kissed each eyelid. He smiled down at Sean, then gave Sean the sweetest, softest kiss Sean had ever experienced. The kiss went on and on, until Sean felt like he was falling, even with the mattress solid against his back.

“I think that counts as fifteen, sixteen and seventeen, don’t you?” Sean managed. Norman chuckled and nodded.

Norman’s thumb traced along Sean’s collarbone, planting three kisses along its slender length. “Eighteen…nineteen…twenty.” He lightly tugged at Sean’s arm. “Roll over.”

Sean did as he was told, cursing as he tried to arrange himself comfortably. “Norman, you bastard…got me so fucking hard I can’t even lay down.”

“Good,” Norman said pleasantly. Sean gave him a glare over his shoulder as he finally got settled. “Relax.” Norman ran a hand down Sean’s spine. Sean answered with a shiver and a whimper. “I could spend days just kissing your back.” Norman bent down and licked a line up the bumps of Sean’s spine. “But that would use up like twenty kisses alone.” He turned his head to kiss below the bone of Sean’s shoulder. “Twenty-one.” He nuzzled at the back of Sean’s neck. “Twenty-two.” His breath was warm on Sean’s skin as his lips hit the back of Sean’s ear. “Twenty-three.” Sean hissed and squirmed. “Oh, is that a good spot?” Norman kissed the other ear, then below it on Sean’s neck. “Twenty-four and five.”

“Fuck,” Sean gasped, hands clenching at the sheets. Norman hadn’t kissed anything that wasn’t more than rated PG, and Sean already felt like he could orgasm any second. “Norman…”

“What, Sean?” Norman licked Sean’s earlobe.

“Why…didn’t I know you…when I was twenty?”

Norman gave four more kisses down Sean’s back, counting them off as he went. “Hmmm…where should I put number thirty?” Norman leaned and kissed Sean’s side, causing the muscles to contract slightly. “That’s good.” Norman leaned back onto his heels, looking Sean over. “I have ten more. I don’t want to waste them.”

“Can always…give me more…another time…” Sean panted. Norman grinned against his skin.

“I plan on it, if you’ll let me.” Norman slid down, his hands massaging along Sean’s lower back and backside. He tugged at Sean’s body again. “Roll back over.”

“Norman!” Sean whined, but did as he was asked. Norman covered Sean’s body with his own once again, pulling Sean’s arms up above his head.

“These don’t count,” he murmured, plundering Sean’s mouth with his own. Sean gave a weak whimper as Norman kissed him again and again, his body arching up to meet Norman’s clothed form. “I needed that,” Norman gasped when he broke free. “Christ, you’re intoxicating.” His mouth slid down to the pulse point on Sean’s neck. “Thirty-one.” His tongue dipped into the hollow where Sean’s throat met his chest before his lips pressed softly. “Thirty-two.” Norman slid a hand across Sean’s chest, his thumb flicking over the nipple. “Thirty-three.” Norman’s mouth enveloped the spot where his fingers had been, his tongue swirling before he gave a wet kiss.

“God…” Sean’s hands finally fisted in Norman’s hair, pulling and pushing at the same time. He felt Norman smile and pulled harder. “Smug bastard.”

“You could always tell me to stop.” Norman pulled back, crossing his arms on Sean’s chest. He put his chin on his arm and stared at him. “It’s your birthday.”

“Don’t you dare fucking stop!”

“That’s what I thought.” He trailed his tongue down Sean’s stomach, watching Sean squirm helplessly. He completely avoided Sean’s cock, moving instead to Sean’s hip. He rubbed his closed mouth over the tender skin, then sucked it into his mouth, once more kissing to leave a bruise. “Thirty-four…mmm this is one of the parts I thought of most.” Norman moved to the other side and repeated the gesture. “Thirty-five.”

“Norman…please…” Sean groaned. “Please…”

“Please what, baby?” Norman’s voice was evil wrapped around sin as he slowly turned Sean onto his stomach once more. “Thirty-six…thirty-seven…” Norman kissed each side of Sean’s ass before his hands gently spread him open. “And the next two…” He slowly slid his tongue down between his spread hands before flickering and kissing at Sean’s hole.

“Fuck, Norman! God…” Sean was not expecting it, and as he realized what Norman was going to do, he felt his cock jump. “I won’t…last, won’t be able to…”

“Shhh…” Norman’s tongue flicked over the hole before his lips kissed one last time. “I don’t want you finishing like that, Sean. You’re mine.” He roughly flipped Sean back over. “Kiss number forty is one you’ll remember.” He planted a dainty kiss on the head of Sean’s cock before drawing it into his mouth, sucking in the hard length as deep as he could.

“Jesus fuck, Norman…” Sean clutched at Norman’s hair, thrusting up into the heat of Norman’s mouth.

“I want you to cum for me, Sean…hard…” Norman panted before taking Sean in once more.

“Norman…ah fuck…Norm…” Sean let out a short yell as he came, spurting into Norman’s mouth. Norman moaned as he let Sean explode onto his tongue, licking every drop.

Norman kissed the very inside of Sean’s thigh. “And one to grow on,” he whispered before moving up to lay next to Sean.

Sean was silent for a long moment, panting for breath. “I think you might have broken something in my brain,” he finally said, letting out an exhausted laugh. He turned on his side to face Norman. “Fuck. I don’t think anyone’s ever paid that much attention to me before.”

“You deserve it.” Norman seemed a bit embarrassed. “Glad, uh, you liked it.”

“Liked it? I think birthdays may never be the same for me again.” Sean’s eyes flicked down Norman’s body. “You’re still dressed.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t believe it.” Sean rolled himself on top of Norman, shoving the sides of Norman’s shirt.

“Sean, it’s really not necessary. I…”

“Yes it is fucking necessary.” Sean’s hands made short work of Norman’s belt and zipper. “Like I’m gonna let you get away with giving me a short-circuiting orgasm without making you cum so hard you forget your name.” Sean’s smile was evil as his mouth slid down over Norman.

Norman indulged Sean by forgetting his own name.

 

The next morning, Sean left Norman sleeping in his bed and went downstairs. The Chinese food still lay on the living room floor. Sean groaned and went to find a trash bag.

When Norman awoke an hour later, he smelled coffee. Smiling lazily, he rolled over to find himself alone. “Of course,” he muttered. Someone had to have gotten up to make the coffee, and he knew it wasn’t him. He pulled on his jeans and padded downstairs, shirtless and shoeless.

“Hey.” Sean put down the newspaper he was reading. “I didn’t want to waken you.”

“You didn’t.” Norman poured himself some coffee. “So…”

“Come here. Put that down.” Sean motioned to the kitchen table. Norman added cream and sugar to his coffee and did as Sean asked. “Come HERE.” Sean took Norman by the hand, leading him to sit on Sean’s lap. Norman always thought he would feel like a girl if someone did that to him, but it felt too right to sit on Sean in that manner. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“About…”

“You and me.” Sean’s finger traced Norman’s jaw. “I want this.”

“God, I want it, too,” Norman exhaled in relief. “I told myself I wouldn’t get too hopeful…but I wanted it. Wanted to do what I did last night. Wanted to buy you the gifts. Really wanted to wake up with you, and hear you say what you’re saying now.”

Sean buried his face in Norman’s neck. “I’ve wanted you for so fucking long, Norman. Never thought I’d get you.”

“Happy birthday, Sean.”

THE END


End file.
